rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Gulch
Blood Gulch serves as the main backdrop for the events of Red vs. Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles. Overview Blood Gulch is eventually replaced by the Halo 2 Map Coagulation, though still named Blood Gulch in the series. It appears everyone in the series except for perhaps Sarge and Caboose hate the canyon, as they constantly refer to it as a box canyon in the middle of nowhere. During the entirety of The Blood Gulch Chronicles, when calling Vic, Church will start out by saying "This is Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha," while Sarge, and anyone else on Red Team will refer to red base as "Blood Gulch Outpost Number One." This could be due to the fact that the Red and Blue teams are commanded by the same person. While there are only two bases in the canyon, they are both variations of "first" on a list of bases in Blood Gulch. In Reconstruction, Washington goes there and refers to Blue base as Outpost 1A. This most likely implies that Command has simpler names for The Red and Blue bases. In the Red vs. Blue civil war/training simulation, the Red Team won this base because, after all the soldiers except Sarge, Lopez, and Sister were transferred (Sarge was in actuality AWOL, though he would later leave and be transferred to Valhalla), Lopez, a robot built by the Red Team, (allegedly) killed Sister, a Blue, something Sarge refused to do because she's a girl. Lopez then (somehow) appeared at Valhalla and joined the Red Team there. Trivia *Everyone thinks their base is bigger and has more rooms than it does, implying that someone could actually live in one of the bases. *Everyone has more tools and equipment, such as having shovels to dig graves (season 2), finding ice cream (season 4) and holding parties in the base (Reconstruction). *Whilst the map in the game is designed for constant battle, hardly anyone fights at all. *If Vic does work in the underground caves, he must receive his orders from command via a transmission, because his screens are not where command actually is. Also, when you see Vic's station, the background behind him is different to the caves we assume he was working in. *It is believed Rooster Teeth started filming on this map since it is one of the most popular Halo maps in history. Also it is believed they used Red team and Blue Team since those are the colors of the two bases and the only teams for Capture the Flag, a popular game type. *Its status as Outpost 1 could be because the Alpha is stationed here. The Alpha being here (and a Blue) could be the reason blue base is Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha. *In the Bungie Weekly Update for 7/23/10, the Blood Gulch remake is called Hemorrhage. *Also, for the desription of Hemorrhage, it states "Many call this curious gorge their grave, but the early inhabitants only left these outposts behind in memoriam." This could be a reference to Red vs. Blue as both teams haven't been to Blood Gulch in 3 years. External Links *Blood Gulch Category:Locations